Christmas Woes
by Gleek4
Summary: Monfer One-Shot. Chris has a special surprise for Cory when Cory takes him on a short vacation, but Chris has a hard time keeping his mind off of his sister, Hannah.


I'm sure there are TONS of mistakes which I will fix later. It's really late at night, and I'm tired. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm going to be coming home later Christmas Eve. Is that alright?"<p>

"Of course, Sweetie, as long as you are here to celebrate Christmas with you sister, everything should be fine. Hannah misses you so much."

Chris heart clenched for he missed his sister as well. "Do you think that if he agrees, you might consider allowing Cory to come home with me? Hannah loves him."

"I suppose," she laughed. "I'll see you soon."

The reason Chris wasn't going to be home until late Christmas Eve was because a week earlier Cory had proposed an idea.

_One Week Earlier_

The large man curled himself around Chris who sighed happily. "Chris?"

"Mmm, yes?" Chris answered, a lazy small crossing his face as he turned back to see Cory.

Cory nervously traced patterns of the other's smooth back. "Have you thought about you are going to be doing for Christmas? I know you are going to be with Hannah for the actually day, but we a have a few days before then."

"Where are you going to be?"

"I want you to come with me, Chris. Come with me to Canada. I have a small cabin up in the mountains. We can stay there completely alone and isolated with the fear of being caught by the paparazzi."

"You want to be with me before Christmas?"

Cory nodded, and Chris twisted around in his arms to wrap his arms around the man. "I would love to be with you."

Cory sighed heavily in deep relief and he clutched the petite man before kissing him softly.

"So what are we going to be doing all by ourselves in the mountains of Canada, Mr. Monteith?"

"I suppose I can give you a little preview," Cory smirked, rolling Chris onto his back.

_One Week Before Christmas_

Chris and Amber shopped online for items in order to miss the Christmas rush.

"I have a better idea for a gift," Chris smiled wickedly.

"If you are wearing that face, I don't even want to know what you have in mind."

A few days later, Cory came over to Chris' apartment to help him pack. "You are going to be so cold. Where is all your winter clothing?"

Chris simply shrugged, "I prefer to be wrapped up in a blanket rather than wearing a sweatshirt. I'm sure you can think of other ways to keep me warm in Canada."

The other man smiled and walked up behind Chris where he wrapped his arms around his petite waist and looked over his shoulder. Pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder then neck, Cory swayed his hips against Chris' ass. Chris moaned softly, pushing back against Cory before he shoved Cory away.

"I have to get packed or else I'm going to end up naked in Canada!" he protested before blushing hard when he realized what he had said.

"I don't think I would have any objections to that," Cory murmured softly.

Later that night, the two men were on a small private jet to Vancouver so Chris wouldn't have to worry about being spotted alone with Cory. "Relax, babe, no one is going to catch you."

Chris, attempting to calm his nerves, allowed Cory to pull his body against his. "Sleep for a while, we'll be there soon."

When the plane began to descend, Cory smiled, stroking brown tresses which rested under his chin, and he shook the young man gently away who woke with a soft snort. "Hmm?" He gazed up at the other man with a lazy grin.

"Get your lazy ass off of me; we're landing," he laughed, and Chris sat up and stretched.

Minutes later the plane touched down, and Chris grabbed his luggage nearly bouncing from where he stood with excitement. A small rental car that seemed to blend into order to refrain from attracting attention was waiting for the men, and Cory climbed into the driver's seat.

"Are you ready to be hidden?" Cory asked. Chris nodded enthusiastically, on a sudden high from being in a foreign place and he stared out the window with wide eyes.

"It's so beautiful here," Chris murmured.

Cory glanced from the road to the other man. "Maybe, one day, you would consider moving up here…with me."

Chris' smile sank and his eyes were full of yearning. "I could never leave Hannah behind. When we are filming, I can get to here quickly if needed, but from up here, I would have to fly all the way home and-

"Shh, Chris, take a breath. I'm not going to take you from her. It was merely a thought," Cory soothed, focusing as he began to drive farther into the Cascade Range. As the sun dipped below the horizon, Cory flipped on his headlights.

"Look there," Cory mumbled nodding forward, and Chris caught sight of an approaching cabin. He pulled up and parked the car where he was nearly hidden by pine trees.

It was beginning to snow, so the men hurried to carry their luggage. Once inside, Chris began to shiver whereas the other was in a light sweatshirt.

"You are such a freeze baby," Cory laughed nudging Chris, "I'll be right back."

Chris sat daintily on the plush couch while Cory went to fetch firewood from his storage. He got a fire roaring in his fireplace, and Chris quickly crotched down on the plush carpeting with his hands out to soak in the warmth.

"Come here, babe," mumbled Cory, who got down on the floor with the man, took a seat behind him, wrapped his arms around Chris, and pulled him back against his chest.

Chris sighed, leaning heavily on the other man. "Thank you for bringing me up here," he whispered his voice a near whisper in the quiet room. "I really needed a break."

"Anytime," his hands moved to thin shoulder. Chris moaned, leaning forward to allow Cory better access.

Cory, turned on by the man's whimpers, dug harder into the knots in his back until Chris was fisting the carpet beneath him. Scrambling to get his shirt off, Cory only chuckled before returning to his task at hand.

In an almost pornographic manner, Chris threw his head accompanied by a moan. "Mm, baby, you have magic fingers." He bit hard into his bottom lip. In a matter of minutes, Chris was flat on the floor with a blissful smile while he basked in the warmth of the fire. Cory remained sitting up behind the man, bending of the flawless body, he kissed his shoulders while tracing lazy figures on his lower before lightly teasing the skin above his jeans.

By this time the fire had heated the entire cabin, so Cory lifted the man into his arms and carried him to the couch. Chris could only giggle when his muscle remained like Jell-O.

"How are you feeling?"

"Comfy," Chris murmured softly before purring into Cory's ear. "I have something special planned before my flight home Christmas Eve."

Cory ran his hands down the hot bare skin of Chris' side until his that perfect tight ass was grasped within his large hands. Kissing him softly, Cory moved to Chris' hips so he could begin to grind for delicious friction

When the two men woke in the morning, they found themselves deeply entwined and naked together. In front of them was the dead fire that had been reduced to simply warm coals.

"I'm going to make us some breakfast," Chris smiled, and he stood, nakedly sashaying away while being fully aware of how Cory's eyes followed behind him. "Wait…is there any food here?" He asked from the bedroom before coming back wrapped in a robe and carrying another.

"Yeah, I had one of my band buddies stock up for me. He's a cool guy."

Chris smiled. It was such a pleasure to hear Cory speak with such enthusiasm for his music.

As the petite man began whipping eggs for omelets, arms wrapped around his waist while warm breath breeze across the very tips of Chris' reddening ears.

"You're so sexy when you cook," Cory's voice was husky, and he gently swayed his hips against Chris' ass.

"Oh- oh, Cory, not now, I'm- trying to cook," he stuttered while his hips betrayed him by pushing back against the other man who began to shallowly pump. "No, Cory," Chris turned with a smile and a finger to Cory's chest.

Cory was sent off grumbling, and he hopped into the shower to calm himself. Instead, he ended up jerking himself off with lusty of Chris slick and soapy against him. What he wasn't aware of was the smile plastered on the real Chris' face because he could hear every moan, groan, and plea that left Cory's mouth.

By the time he was finished, Chris was already chewing with a smirk. "Did you have a nice shower, babe?" He snickered.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Too bad you couldn't have joined me in there, it was pretty steamy," Chris mouth dropped before he composed himself. "Chris, you have some cheese…"

Chris whipped quickly at the side of his mouth, but he completely missed the strand Cory was pointing at.

While he eyes glazed slightly, he took a hold of Chris' cheeks. "I'll get it," he murmured, eyes staring at plush lips. He kissed the man softly, but Chris stood and hurried to get closer, nearly clawing his way into Cory's lap. Unlike Cory break and release, Chris had stay in the kitchen with a painful hard-on to finish breakfast.

When Cory pulled away, the strand of melted cheese strung out between them before finally snapping, and the larger half swayed back to stick to Cory's chin. Chris could only laugh after being brought out of his moment of lusty haze.

"Go get dressed, Chris. I'm going to show you that great outdoors." Chris groaned quietly.

"It's cold out there," he whined, but he went to the bedroom to change. An hour later Chris was laughing on the back of Cory's snowmobile. When then finally pulled over, Chris was blessed with the beautiful view.

"It's amazing," he mumbled more to himself than to Cory, and the other man wrapped an arm around him. He sighed quietly before a small frown appeared on his face. "You know that I love you, right?" He continued facing forward, avoiding Cory's reaction, but the man took a hold of his face.

His stare was intense, yet his eyes held so much sorrow. "Is there something you need to talk about?"

"I just- I need you to know how much I wish we could always been together, but I have responsibilities. Hannah…she could die. If I wasn't there for her, I could never forgive myself."

And then he was crying, sobbing in the arms of the one who cared so deeply for him.

"Hush, Chris, everything is going to be okay," he soothed, clutching to the thick coat that surrounded his torso.

"I don't want you to feel like less a priority. I don't want to you to give up on us because I have to put my sister first."

Cory was already very aware that Chris put his sister first, and it didn't bother him in the least. He's met Hannah before, and she was the sweetest girl.

"Shush," he murmured tucking the man's head on his chin, and long fingers clung to his shoulders. "I could never love you less just because your sister is your main concern. It just shows how mature you are. One day, we'll work out a living arrangement…if that is what you would want in the future."

Manicured hands tightened, and Cory took it as a yes.

"We don't need to think about this," Cory whispered. "Come on, I'll take you back to the cabin."

Chris allowed the other man to guide him back to the snowmobile, and with one last look at the beautiful landscape, he climbed onto the vehicle. Cory took great comfort in the tight arms which wound around his torso while he drove back to the cabin.

Taking Chris into the cabin, Cory lit a small fire before joining Chris on the couch. The petite man slumped against the other.

Assuming that the day must have been difficult on Chris, Cory knew that man, full of lassitude, needed to rest. Carefully lifting him into his arms, Cory carried him to him to the bedroom.

"Can we just stay here and hide from the world?" Chris asked, his words slurring and eyes closed.

Cory could only smile, brushing back his disheveled bangs. "I'll come wake you when dinner is ready." Gently, he pried Chris' hands from his shirt.

Of course, Cory cooked pasta for it was an easily prepared meal. Soon, he was laying out plates, so he went to wake Chris.

But he was already awake.

"What's wrong?" He questioned quietly, and Chris looked up from his hands. Shaking his head, Chris climbed out of the bed and followed behind Cory.

Dinner was silent beside for the clicking of forks against plates.

That night, as soon as the couple settled down for the night, Cory instantly spooned against Chris, pulling him tight to his body. "Please, stop worrying, Chris. Let me worry for you," he whispered, but Chris didn't respond. He just clutched to the large hand on his shoulder.

Finally, it was the day before Christmas Eve, and Chris tore his mind away from his previous break down. Cory had gone out to get a Christmas tree while Chris took a shower and prepared for the evening. By the time Cory got the tree set up, Chris had a plate of cookies waiting from him.

"Go get a shower," Chris said giving the man a small nudge. "I need to finish up your gift."

Cory gave him a questioning look, but he allowed it to slip by. When Chris heard the water begin to run, he hurried to the bedroom.

Once there, the man stripped and pictured Cory, naked and wet, in front of him. In no time, he was hard and aching. Lubing his fingers up, Chris slipped two fingers inside himself. He moan quietly, already aware of how sound travelled in the small cabin.

"Cory…" he sighed, chewing on his bottom lip.

When he heard the water stop, Chris scampered into living room.

Cory, in too much excitement to see what Chris had gotten him, only towel dried his hair and slipped on a pair of athletic shorts. He stopped in his tracks when he entered the living room. The lights were dimmed, and the sweet smell of Christmas lingered in the air. But there illuminated by the soft glow of the fire in front of the large pine tree was Chris in nothing but a giant red bow.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you."<em>

While he sang, Chris stood and circled around Cory, who found himself frozen. Chris gripped Cory's hips and sensually rocking into the man before hitching a leg over Cory's hip.

"O- God, Chris…" Cory moaned, soaking in the wonderful friction. "Babe…" He crashed his mouth against Chris', abruptly ending his song prematurely. Chris granted him instant access into his mouth, and Cory drove his tongue into the hot cavern.

"I need you, baby," Cory whimpered, and Chris inwardly smirk at the power he held over the man.

"Then take me," Chris demanded.

"Do you have any lube?"

"Don't need it," Chris panted.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

Chris reached up on his toes and traced his tongue along the lobe of Cory's ear. "I already took care of all that for you, babe."

And that was all it took. Cory wrestled the man to the soft plush carpet while he attempted to strip off his clothing. Lining himself up at Chris' opening, Cory looked down upon the man who simply glowed in the fire's light.

"C-Cory… please…" he writhed under him, begging and arching up toward Cory who quicken his pace until he hit Chris' sweet spot causing him to yell out. Cory took Chris' hand in his, pinned it to the carpet above his head, and twined their fingers. Chris' wide blue eyes completely glazed over as he stared up at the other man.

Finally, Cory snaked a hand between them to grasp Chris' cock, and the petite man moaned loudly, bucking wildly against Cory. Wrapping his legs around Cory's waist and locking his feet, Chris drove him in deeper which sent him into spurred gasping.

Cory's stomach began to tightened, and he bit into his lip. Sliding his thumb over the slit of Chris' leaking cock, Chris cried out, finally hitting his orgasm. As usual, he clenched down on Cory, and heat and tightness was just too much. Cory came hard and fast, spilling his seed inside the other man. _  
><em>

The two men collapsed on the floor and tangled themselves instinctually. "Best gift ever," Cory mumbled, placing a safe kiss atop Chris' forehead.

"I'm going to clean up. I'll be in bed in a few minutes." Chris kissed his swollen lips gently before leaving the room. Cory collected himself, and he went to the bedroom and waited for the other. Chris entered just minutes later. They curled up together totally oblivious to the dark sky and heavy snowfall outside.

Cory paced around the cabin the next morning while the other man slept staring at the snow blocked windows.

"Morning, babe," Chris yawned, wrapping his arms around Cory.

The man accepted the embrace but he whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry, babe, I should have thought ahead. We are completely snowed in…"

Chris choked, and he ran to the door, throwing it open. A bit of snow spilled into the cabin, and Chris clawed at the snow.

But his attempt was in vain.

He turned back to Cory with worried eyes. "Hannah…"

Cory closed the door and gathered the man in his arms. "Baby, before you break, will you open my gift to you?"

So Chris did. Inside the perfectly wrapped box was a top of the line laptop complete with a built in webcam.

The man turned Cory, "you know what this means, don't you? We can all be together," he smiled through teary eyes, and he threw his arms Cory. "I love you, baby."

Cory just smiled, kissing him lightly. "I love you too."

So on Christmas, Chris and Cory watched Hannah open gifts, and they talked about the day. Before Hannah was stole away to visit the grandparents, Chris and Cory sang Christmas carols for her. The wide smile that brightened her face made Chris' day.

That night Chris made sure to thank Cory for his wonderful day the best way he knew how.

And Cory had zero objections.

* * *

><p>Please Review! <p>


End file.
